nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Noble City
Al, what are these new neighborhoods? 12:54, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I thought you didn't have enough names, but if it's not good just revert it. Alexandru 14:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::That's not the problem, but I just wanted to know what they were about. I'll see which I can use in the future. Btw; what do you think of my Main Page? 14:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::That's strange, is everyone from wikistad editing on Wiki nation ? What's the point or purpose ? 18px Perle 16:41, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, we're actually just making an English Wikistad. Now, we're mostly from Belgium or Holland, but we try to attract Englismen and Americans too. 16:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::: Very, very, VERY NICE PAGE!!! Lokixx 18:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! There is a lot of concurrence between the towns, and that's why our capital city needed a little update as well I hope to upgrade it even more later this week. 18:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) I miss Scotland :( --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:17, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean? 15:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::"Ik mis Schotland". --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I am able to translate I meant: What's the meaning of this comment? 15:23, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ow! :D sorry... 'to miss' means 'ontbreken aan'. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Why is it you miss Scotland and what has this to do with NC? 15:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing, I just simple miss it :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ow... I miss California :'( 15:29, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How come? Lovia looks like California :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::(aec) Diepe zucht (Deep sigh? :p) Alexandru 15:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I might look like Calif, bu nothing ís California, except California. You should have felt that atmosphere on a warm July evening, in Frisco, Yosemite or Sausaito... Mmmmmm (deep sigh (Is it correct Al?)) 15:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Non su / Nu ştiu / Je ne sais pas... Alexandru 15:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Mäöres looks like Scotland :D (Däör = bagpipe) :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ah ja.. Adlibita looks like Italy >:) Alexandru 15:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, but I still miss Scotland :( --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It's too cold over there, you can't miss it. Alexandru 15:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ay ye can miss it, I miss Scotland, my hame :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't miss anything ! I just love Lovia and Noble City is gorgious ! 15:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they are beautiful, but I like Scotland and Hurbanova more :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:57, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::What is it you like so much about Scotland, if I may ask ? 15:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Everything. The mountains, the rain... --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:03, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I see 16:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::O, I'm convinced that Scotland is a beautiful country.. Alexandru 16:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, it is. It's a little bit like Limburg :) More hills and it has a different culture :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:12, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::If you miss it that much, make a link somewhere and we can all enjoy it from here ! 16:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:14, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Lol and biiiiiig 16:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hurbanova declares war to Noble City In size ;) ... I think I need to start write immediately :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Lol 11:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Gelukkig, ik was bang dat je mss een hartverzakking zou krijge als je het kop leesde :D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 11:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Niptjes Maar ach, dan had ik je toch gewoon geblokkeerd 12:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ow... Dan ik jou ook :D Grappig! --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 12:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol. 12:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::No'gja, I'm happy this situation has prooved Lovia is a strong country which can't be blown apart. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 08:12, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Voele, dachse weer efkes 2000 bytes d'ropaan te goeaje?? :| --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC)